A new story
by The Howling Behemoth
Summary: For those who would like to see something different. SO I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU, BUT I'M TIRED OF FLAMERS WHO COMPLAIN ABOUT OUR WORK BEING 'KISHIMOTO TRASH' WHILE THEY HAVE NO STORY OF THEIR OWN TO SPEAK OF. HOWEVER, I WILL AGREE ON ONE THING AND ONE THING ONLY, I WOULD LIKE TO SEE SOMETHING DIFFERENT. This is fanfiction. UNLIKE THEM, I ACTUALLY PLAN ON DOING SOMETHING.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own "Naruto"

SO I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU, BUT I'M TIRED OF FLAMERS WHO COMPLAIN ABOUT OUR WORK BEING 'kISHIMOTO TRASH' WHILE THEY HAVE NO STORY OF THEIR OWN TO SPEAK OF.

HOWEVER, I WILL AGREE ON ONE THING AND ONE THING ONLY, I WOULD LIKE TO SEE SOMETHING DIFFERENT. This _is_ fanfiction. UNLIKE THEM, I ACTUALLY PLAN ON DOING SOMETHING OTHER THAN BITCHING. I hope you all will too.

 **NAMELESS SHINOBI**

A single ninja or a team of those nameless shinobi who help run the village. Not those side, one-shot, characters getting a story, but an entirely OC team. They go on their own life changing adventures that could build or break them. They go on and the learn their own ideals of being a shinobi, make their sacrifices and try fulfilling their own goals. From the day they graduate till the day they either fulfill their goal or choose a different path in life, such as going rogue. Or just dying.

Maybe they want make a name for themselves from nothing. Maybe they took on the duty of the village for the sake of another. Who knows, it's all open ground.

No all powerful bloodline, no _major_ clan jutsu, no entity sealed within and no op weapons. (Or do it all, I just hope it's a good plot.) Just the skills they train from the ground up. That's not to say that they won't grow into powerful Shinobi, if they survive, they just have to earn it. Through blood, sweat and tears!

Go for the different! Have them be ANBU! Have their village fall! Have them become a Rogue!

Who's interested!? Who wants something new!?

This is both a challenge for any interested as well as to see who wants me to try it out! Take up the challenge or send one out! Just review or PM me. I'll also take suggestions or place them out so another can. If you try it for yourself then please send me a link. I'd love to read it and I'll make a notice of it.

Just need 10 'Yes' and I'll start it.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own "Naruto"

SO I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU, BUT I'M TIRED OF FLAMERS WHO COMPLAIN ABOUT OUR WORK BEING 'KISHIMOTO TRASH' WHILE THEY HAVE NO STORY OF THEIR OWN TO SPEAK OF.

HOWEVER, I WILL AGREE ON ONE THING AND ONE THING ONLY, I WOULD LIKE TO SEE SOMETHING DIFFERENT. This _is_ fanfiction. UNLIKE THEM, I ACTUALLY PLAN ON DOING SOMETHING OTHER THAN BITCHING. I hope you all will too.

I'll admit that I'm guilty of following the same canon sequence, this story is an example. Naruto is the underdog until he gets an ability, skill or weapon and makes his rise. He graduates. Wave Mission. Chunin exams. Tsunade retrieval. Sasuke retrieval. Shippuden. The only real change is the execution and the added details that happen in between. Which often involves his love life or his resolve.

Don't get me wrong, I love the stories and all but 75% of the time we know how it ends. We just don't know how they get there.

Let's try something different, shall we?

 **NAMELESS SHINOBI**

A single ninja or a team of those nameless shinobi who help run the village. Not those side, one-shot, characters getting a story, but an entirely OC team. They go on their own life changing adventures that could build or break them for their own reasons. They go on missions and they learn their own ideals of being a shinobi, make their sacrifices and try fulfilling their own goals. From the day they graduate till the day they either fulfill their goal or choose a different path in life, such as going rogue. Or just dying.

Maybe they want make a name for themselves from nothing. Maybe they have the weight of a legacy they need to maintain. Maybe they took on the duty of the village for the sake of another. Who knows, it's all open ground.

No all powerful bloodline, no _major_ clan jutsu, no entity sealed within and no op weapons. (Or do it all, I just hope it's a good plot.) Just the skills they train from the ground up. That's not to say that they won't grow into powerful Shinobi, if they survive, they just have to earn it. Through blood, sweat and tears!

Go for the different! Have them be ANBU! Have their village fall! Have them become a Rogue!

Who's interested!? Who wants something new!?

 _This is both a challenge for any interested as well as to see who wants another to try it out! Take up the challenge or send one out! Just review or PM me. I'll also take suggestions or place them out so another can. If you try it for yourself then please send me a link. I'd love to read it and I'll make a notice of it._

I myself plan on doing it and have a few things I'd like you all to decide on. VOTE!

 **WHICH VILLAGE SHOULD THIS TAKE PLACE IN?**

1) THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES: DURING THE REIGN OF THE oc EIGHTH HOKAGE.

2) THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE MIST: DURING THE AGE OF THE BLOODY MIST.

3) THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN SHADOWS: A MINOR OC VILLAGE DURING A TIME OF STRIFE.

 **HOW SHOULD THE TEAM BE FORMED?**

1) A THREE PERSON CELL AND A SENSEI: STUDENTS WILL GET EQUAL ATTENTION. Hopefully.

2) AN APPRENTICESHIP


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own "Naruto"

The poll has ended and honestly not what I was expecting!

 **VILLAGE**

1) THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES: DURING THE REIGN OF THE oc EIGHTH HOKAGE. **l**

2) THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE MIST: DURING THE AGE OF THE BLOODY MIST. **lllll**

3) THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN SHADOWS: A MINOR OC VILLAGE DURING A TIME OF STRIFE. **l**

 **THE TEAM**

1) A THREE PERSON CELL AND A SENSEI: STUDENTS WILL GET EQUAL ATTENTION. Hopefully. **l**

2) AN APPRENTICESHIP **llllll**

 _ **The story has been finished and posted, it is titles 'Liquid Courage' so please give it a read. And a review!**_

. . .

I plan on doing an OC for other stories, such as:

Demi-god children from the Percy Jackson series

The sorted children from random Houses in Hogwarts from the Harry Potter series

Would any of you be willing to take up the OC challenge with me, or send me your ideas!


End file.
